monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Agnaktor
Agnaktor Discussion |Ailments = |Weakest to = (without magma) |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Lava Beam, Dig |Habitats = Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow |Monster Size = 3421.64 cm 2416.1 cm |Monster Relations = Uroktor, Agnaktor EX, Glacial Agnaktor |Generation = Third }} Agnaktor is a Leviathan introduced in Monster Hunter 3. __TOC__ Physiology Agnaktor is in many ways similar to Lagiacrus; both are quadrupedal Leviathans of similar size and body shape. It is noted for its remarkable ability to swim through lava and tunnel through solid volcanic rock (though the rock becomes far more liquid if you go a short distance down). Its body is covered in a lava-like armor which hardens when cooled and softens when heated. It has a drill-like beak which is lined with rows of needle-like teeth. The Agnaktor closely resembles the Uroktor in essentially every way; the only real differences are the size of the Agnaktor and its ability to get magma to stick to its body. Even the ability to fire blasts of fire are present on both, though the Agnaktor is capable of unleashing a coherent beam. Abilities Its fighting style is similar to that of other Leviathans. It can charge at a hunter and "swim" straight through solid rock in order to smash into them and produce a powerful orange beam, highly reminiscent of the one produced by Gravios. Its skin is coated in lava armor that is usually orange-red, indicating that it is heated and vulnerable, but if it goes too long without using its fire beam or being physically exposed to heat, the armor will cool, and become black and hard. In areas with physical ceilings, it may tunnel through the roof as well as the ground. Behavior Agnaktor are quite aggressive, challenging all others that encroach on its habitat, due to the fact that it has no natural predators at an adult age. The only threat that it encounters is if a monster challenges it for territory or food. Habitat Agnaktor is found exclusively in the Volcanoes of the New World and Volcanic Hollow of the Old World. It is highly adapted to life there, and is at home among the lava pits and rocky slopes. It does not stray from magma- and lava-filled areas. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Agnaktor EX Main Article: 'Agnaktor EX' An artificially modified Agnaktor first appearing in Monster Hunter Stories. Etymology Agnaktor's name comes from the Hindu fire god, Agni, and the Aztec god, Kotor or Quetzalcoatl. Breakable Parts Element/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter 3 | width="10" | | align="center" valign="top" | |} Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Agnaktor MHP3rd Analysis (Non-Hardened)|Non-Hardened||True Template:Agnaktor MHP3rd Analysis (Hardened)|Hardened Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate | width="10" | | align="center" valign="top" | |} Source: BradyGames Guide Item Effectiveness Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Agnaktor info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Leviathans Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:Large Leviathans Category:MH3 Large Monsters Category:MHP3 Large Monsters Category:MH3U Large Monsters